


The Sweetest Smile I've Ever Seen

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tony, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni knows Bruce is going to propose. She has seen it coming from miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Smile I've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39442409#t39442409) prompt on [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)**avengerkink** .

Toni wanted to tell him that he was being obvious. From getting rid of the others for the evening to the home-cooked meal she saw it coming from a mile away. She was impatient by nature, which had enabled her to build up Stark Industries and then to remodel it simply because Toni Stark was not a woman who waited for things to happen on their own.

However she and Bruce had agreed early on that they would take it slow. So slow that Toni had wanted to tear her hair out on occasion from frustration, mostly of the sexual kind, but he was Bruce and she was willing to indulge him.

But back to the point. She knew what was going to happen after dinner. Knew he was going to be sweet and traditional and all she wanted to was to tell him yes already and then have some crazy awesome engagement sex on the table. And the couch. On the hallway and the lift and against their bedroom door and finally a couple times in their bed.

Instead Toni complained about Rhodey’s refusal to join the Avengers and stole a slice of chicken from Bruce’s plate. She had waited for four years, she could wait another hour. Because while Toni had been ready to propose to Bruce pretty much after the Battle of New York since he was one of three people in this world she considered her equal and by far the most handsome of them Bruce had Issues with a capital I.

He finally brought out the dessert and Toni felt her heart leap faster. Just because she knew didn’t mean she wasn’t excited.

Bruce set the two bowls of mango crème down on the table and took a small velvet box from his pocket before he went down on one knee. There was even a single candle burning. He was hitting all the clichés and Toni loved him for it.

“Toni, I – “

“Yes”, Toni said immediately.

Bruce smiled but continued, “I love you and despite everything you haven’t lost you faith in me or the other guy – “

“Bruce, I said yes already.”

“ - and no matter what happens I will never lose faith in you. You’re brilliant and beautiful and you don’t take shit from anybody which I love about even more than anything else. I know you like things fast and loud and flashy so this is probably not the proposal you dreamed about – “

“It’s pretty much it if you’d finally give me the ring and we can have sex, lots of sex.”

“ – and I’m glad, more than I could ever show or say, that you gave me the time I needed even when you were already eager to take the next step. You accepted me so easily and you gave me so much and I know there are better, richer, smarter men and women out there – “

“I said yes, how are you not getting this?”

“ – but I love you and you always said I should strut and the last four years have been the best years of my entire life - -“

“Bruce, please, just ask me the damn question already.”

“ – and even though I don’t have much to offer you I’m asking you: will you marry me?”

“Fuck, finally! Yes, a hundred times yes!”

Bruce took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a simple silver band without any gemstones and only a single engraved symbol: ∞

“Is that adamantium?” Toni asked.

“I thought it’d be handier for you when you work.”

“Have I said yet that I want to marry you? Because I want to marry you.” Toni took his face between her hands and kissed him. She jumped a little, wrapping her legs around his waist and his arms came up to support her.

Looked like dining room sex was definitely on the table, pun intended. Toni spared a fleeting thought for the others and that they shouldn’t return too early because she had no intention to make it to their bedroom before round three.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
